


vulnerability

by korrasforevergirl



Series: vulnerability [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasforevergirl/pseuds/korrasforevergirl
Summary: 2259 words, no sex, just touching
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: vulnerability [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774177
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	vulnerability

“Adora… We keep getting carried away, sometimes you kiss me so much you leave me breathless… I don’t think I can handle you touching me like _that_ yet..”, Catra whispers nervously. Her heart pounds in her chest, with excitement and anxiety, that she could be losing Adora over this need. Over this horrible feeling she has, that’s too much. She knows how touchy Adora is, and worries she’s breaking her heart by asking her not to touch her that way, not yet. But she can’t take it, she can’t handle it. It’s so hard because she wants Adora so bad, she wants her to touch her so bad, but at the same time, it’s too much. _  
_

Adora pants heavily, her mind in a daze as she tries to listen. She blinks, and then smiles a goofy smile that sends Catra’s heart soaring. “You leave me breathless, too…”, she murmurs and looks tender unto Catra’s eyes. “That’s okay.” 

Catra takes a breath, having not realized she was holding it. “Okay? That’s it?” When she gets an affirmative nod, she smiles. “Okay…but what if I still want to touch you… Would you– Are you ready for that? Is that okay?”

She blinks in surprise at Catra’s words. Adora feels skeptical, afraid it might put pressure on Catra. She feels ready to be vulnerable to Catra, in so many more ways than she has been all their lives. “Would that help you? Would _you_ be okay?” _  
  
_The question takes Catra by surprise, one of her ears flick and she tilts her head in confusion. “…If you don’t want to, it’s okay, you don’t hav–”

Adora brings Catra’s hands to the hem of her shirt, and reaches up to cup her face. “I _want_ to. I _want_ to be touched by you… I’m ready to give myself to you, open myself to you, I _want_ you. I just don’t want you to feel pressured…”

Hearing Adora say those words make her pupils dilate and her tail swishes behind her. “I won’t. I want to touch you and share how much I love you with you. Just.. Don’t– Ask. Ask before you touch me, okay?”

“I promise”, Adora murmurs and feels her shirt being peeled off her. The pale moonlight barely glows over the old and new scars on her back. She holds her hands out slightly to the side, far from hovering over Catra, but also not awkwardly out. Catra’s hands rest between her shoulders and her neck, claws lightly poking the skin just at her back. 

Catra slowly leans close, ghosting her lips over Adora’s after pushing her down onto her knees. She smiles a small smile, her purring gets loud. “Thank you”, she whispers before closing the gap between their lips. "I'm going to ask you what you want... And I want you to tell me, okay? Anything... Anything you want, within reason of course." She gets a nod and kisses Adora again, hands slowly sliding to her shoulders. She feels just how warm Adora is and lets her hands slide down to her biceps. "Would you mind, um..."

Adora opens her eyes and then smiles, "Oh, of course", she murmurs smugly. She clenches her fists and flexes her arms for Catra, hearing the quietest of pleasant sighs from her. "And you make fun of me for my enjoyment of muscles..."  
  
"Sh-Shut up!", Catra stammers before snorting and giggling along with Adora. She removes her hands from Adora's arms and sees them unswell. "Don't stop yet.." When they swell again, Catra puts her hands on Adora's hips. Slowly, she slides them up her sides, moving to feel her firm back. She can feel every ripple of skin, every firm, strong muscle. Her eyes widen when Adora lets out a little moan, her ears flicking upward. She looks up at Adora to see her eyes closed, lips parting and her face flushed. She feels warmth pool in her own stomach. Thinking on that feeling, she gives Adora's back a squeeze before her hands move to touch the toned abs on her stomach. Adora quietly gasps, losing her concentration on flexing for Catra just for a moment and Catra smiles. "It's okay, you can be soft now." It takes a moment for Adora to accept it before her body relaxes.

Catra's hands roaming over her sides and stomach is such a nice feeling. Adora pants a little, slowly leaning her head forward. She hovers it over Catra's shoulder, waiting to be guided, to be given an answer. She feels a hand gently bring her forehead to her shoulder and run through the hair of her ponytail. "Catra..", she whispers softly. 

Catra hums softly before one of her claws tugs at the hairband holding the ponytail together. "I'm going to take your hair down, okay?", she asks Adora. 

"Okay.. I might need to sit down soon, though", she murmurs. Adora isn't sure how long her she will be touched, or how. She doesn't know how she will feel, so she thought to give warning just in case.

Quick work is made of her hair and claws gently, oh so gently, rake through her hair. A tender scratching against the scalp, to help relax it. The stars knows it needs it, since Adora's hair is up all day, and all night usually. While one hand does that, the other is placed on Adora's clavicle. Her palm is flat against her skin, feeling Adora's heart pound under it. If Catra closes her eyes and shuts out Adora's panting, the tickling of the waterfalls, she sounds of the night, she can hear it. It would be the thunder to the lightning pulsing through her veins at the idea that her fantasies she's had for so long, even when they were enemies, is finally coming to. Her hand shifts lower and she feels Adora's pulse pick up. 

Adora's head tilts back and she whimpers. Everything is happening so slow, so tender, so...trusting. Then suddenly lips are on her clavicle and her knees buckle. "C-Catra", she whines, voice breaking. 

Then those lips are gone and her hand is on Adora's cheek, "Was that too much?"

"N-No, I just really need to sit down now", she mutters, chuckling a little as she exhales. 

Catra's face flushes and she brings Adora to sit on their bed, switching their positions so now she's on her knees on Adora's lap. Straddling her lap, like she used to. Her eyes shrink to slits as she remembers every time she was on top of Adora through the years since not too long before Adora left. She pushes Adora onto her back and pins her hands above her head. The moanful yelp rings in Catra's ears and she leans down to kiss Adora's neck. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I don't kn--", Adora starts, but moans as she feels Catra's teeth gently against her neck. An empty threat, or is it?

"Then tell me if you want my lips on your neck, or anywhere else. T-Tell me... If you want my hands...", Catra murmurs and sighs a hot breath against Adora's neck as she tries to control herself. Tries to calm down. 

"I do... I want your lips on my neck, on my jaw... A-And I _do_ want your hands." Adora feels Catra let go of her hands, but she leaves them there. In her mind, she is still pinned. She will stay pinned until she wishes to-- _needs_ to hold onto Catra. "I want you to touch my chest."

Catra doesn't need to be told twice this time. She moves back so she can look at Adora as her hands rest on her cleavage. She bites her lip, nervous. Her tail swishes behind her. She reaches up to move her bangs out of her face, only for them to fall back into place. She then slowly drags her palms down until they rest over two pert, rosey buds. Catra watches as a shuddering breath leaves Adora and she suddenly is lost. Her claws retract and she isn't sure how to proceed. She feels dizzy, so she closes her eyes before giving a slow squeeze. Catra hears the breathy moan escapes Adora's throat and her eyes snap open to watch. She rubs her palms up and down, feeling the nipples rub against them and she moans herself. She's driving herself crazy now and Adora's moans aren't helping. "You're so noisy", she mutters.

Adora scoffs, eyes opening and she looks up at Catra. Her face is burning red, her ears too. "Wha- Well, excuse me.... I-- There's a cute girl _straddling_ me and playing with my boobs and it feels _so_ good I can't--"

"Okay, okay, shut up!", Catra squeals, her own face burning more. She leans down and kisses Adora to shut her up. "I don't think I can go any lower... It's-- It's too much..."

Adora kisses Catra back and smiles at her, beaming. "That's okay. Just tell me when you're done doing your thing and we can go to bed and just hold each other."

Catra's eyes widen at Adora's reaction. She expected her to be disappointed in her, or beg her not to stop. "..Is that what you want?"

"Mmm.... Are you asking me if I want you to stop touching me or are you asking me if I want you to tell me when you're ready?", Adora asks back. "Because I want you to tell me when you're ready, and I do want you to touch me. I don't want you to push yourself, though..."

Adora's words make Catra's heart sing a little. She's become so much more attentive to Catra's feelings, and her own needs. Oddly, she feels proud of her. Like when Adora would catch up to her when they would race. The first time she climbed up after her to their spot in the Fright Zone. She leans down and kisses Adora's neck, then over her heart. She kisses lower, but oh so softly and slowly. Her rough tongue darts out, she tastes the sweat on Adora's skin. She kisses one of her breasts, and then slowly gets closer to her pert nipple. Adora's moans and whines flood her ears, making her lose thought on anything else. She then is curious what will happen if she _licks_ that nipple she's kissed. Her eyes look up at Adora, narrow slits taking her in as she slowly drags her tongue up the bud. 

Adora's body jerks up a bit, "A-Aaah~!", she gasps. She then feels Catra's hot mouth close around her nipple and just continue to lick and lick. A thumb presses against the other and she pants as she keeps gasping and moaning quietly. Her body feels on fire, and she feels wetness between her legs.

Catra picks up on Adora's scent, she recognizes it as arousal that she's smelled before. In the locker rooms, in their bunk bed, when they fight, when they spar, sometimes during sleep. She growls and sucks hard on Adora's nipple to make her cry out while her hand curiously pinches the other. "Catra-", she hears her choke out between outward cries, louder than her previous moans. She bites the side of her breast and her stomach, then suddenly she's at Adora's neck again and she bites it. 

"Catraa~!!", Adora whines and pants out, her chest heaving now. She closes her eyes tight and feels so hot. "Catra--"

Her heart pounds each time she hears her name leave Adora's lips and she closes her own eyes tightly as well. Catra tries to calm herself down and she presses a soft kiss to Adora's bite on her neck. "O-Okay... Okay...", she breathes out, sitting up and gently pulling Adora's hands down. She threads their fingers together and starts to feel overwhelmed, but feeling her hands being squeezed helps her concentrate. "Adora... I think I'm okay..." She can't do more, but she wants to so bad. "Adora...", she whines softly. 

Adora breathes out and tries to calm down, her heart still pounding in her chest. She holds tight to Catra's hands and she breathes slowly. "It's okay, Catra... We're okay... You're right. I can't.. this was good... A good start...", she stammers, trying to smile. "Catra... I want you to hold me...please..." In a second, Catra is laying down and holding onto Adora tight. She butts her head up under Adora's neck and is purring so loud. 

"I love you", Catra murmurs and sits herself between Adora's legs so she can feel engulfed by her. She ignores the little gasp from Adora, and when she bucks her hips. "Thank you for this.. Thank you so much. You can touch me now. Uh, please..." She then feels Adora wrap her strong arms around her and hold her down against her. "I love you.."

Adora kisses the top of Catra's head, and then the tip of her ear. It flicks against her face and makes her giggle. "I love you, too, Catra. I love you so much.. I... I really feel loved by you right now, you know?" 

Catra snorts softly, "Wow, sappy much." The two of them giggle together now over that, as if Catra hadn't previously professed how much she wanted to make Adora feel loved. She nuzzles Adora's neck and hums softly before she starts to feign sleep. She still purrs. She likes to feel Adora slowly relax and fall asleep because of her purring, then she'll let herself fall asleep knowing Adora is sleeping. Whether it is under her, beside her or partially on her. 


End file.
